


Three Peas in Disney

by ProbablyRiley



Series: The Three Peas [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, disney!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: Rachel, Chloe, and Max take a trip to Disney World! What trouble could they possibly get into in the Magical Place on Earth?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: The Three Peas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057559
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Traveling

“I’m never letting you pack for yourself ever again,” Rachel huffed as she slid in the middle seat of Chloe’s truck. The blue-haired girl laughed and waved her off and Max climbed into the passenger side. 

“What did I miss?” She asked and Rachel motioned back to the bed of the truck exasperated. 

“Out beautiful, lovely girlfriend has the packing skills of a toddler and I’m never letting her pack again,” Rachel glared at Chloe who just laughed again not bothering to defend herself. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Max smirked at her girlfriends who were currently sticking their tongues out at each other. 

“Why? Her suitcase looks like Hurricane Katrina ripped through it,” Rachel pinched Chloe’s side making her yelp and pull away. 

Max just shrugged and snuggled into Rachel’s side as they pulled out of the apartment parking lot. “Because you’ll only encourage her to act like a child longer,”

“Hey!” Chloe finally snapped and Max just giggled, “I am not a child!” 

“Yes, you are!” The other two just argued back and Chloe just pouted and looked through the windshield. Her mood only breaking once Rachel leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

They filled the car ride with singing and joked, Rachel, acting out every song, Chloe making jokes the entire time, and of course, Max snapping photos the entire. Portland International Airport came up on them quickly and there was only a minor argument on what exit to take between the three of them before they finally found themselves in the departure parking lot. 

“So, what now?” Chloe asked as they got their suitcases out of the back of the pick-up. Both Max and Rachel were suddenly hit with the fact Chloe had never been out of the state before, none the less on a plane. 

“There’s going to be a shuttle that’ll come, they’ll take us to our gate, we will check our bags and go through security, and then we just waist time till it’s time to go,” Rachel explained and Chloe looked reasonably nervous. The blonde smiled comfortingly, taking her hand she kissed her gently and winked. “We won’t lose you Price, I promise,”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s go,” Chloe smirked before making her way over to the shuttle station. Max and Rachel shared a fond looking before linking their own fingers and following their girlfriend. 

“So, Max,” Rachel turned to the brunette who looked at though she had just been put on the spot, “I know the Max we had before you came to this timeline had never been to Disney because we talked about it but has this Max?

That statement should have been horrifically confusing under normal circumstances however Max didn’t even falter. 

“Nope. I think in every timeline the only differences start after I wake up in that one class with Jefferson,” Max explained and Rachel nodded. “At least I’ve never come across one that has any changes before October 7th, 2013,” 

“So this is a first for both of you! Excellent!” Rachel clapped her hands and smiled brightly. The shuttle turned up and they all climbed aboard. It was Chloe’s turn to be in the middle and both Max and Rachel leaned into her on both sides. She tucked Rachel under her arm and played with her hair while her other hand interlaced with Max’s and Chloe pressed her lips to the brunette’s temple. 

The sun was getting ready to set and all three girls had just gotten off their respective jobs and rushed to get everything into the car. Chloe of course leaving a majority of the work till the last second, hence Rachel’s annoyance earlier. They all agreed it was better to fly at night so they could get a full day tomorrow. 

“Alright saps, off!” Chloe laughed at the shuttled pulled up to the door, grabbing their suitcases, they made their way inside. 

Rachel’s experience with traveling made the airport nearly bearable. She got their bags checked in quickly, security will always be annoying but she made it efficient, Soon enough they were all through and finally making it towards their gate. 

“Oh my god I’m so hungry,” Max hummed and the other two nodded in agreement. With a quick kiss, the three split off each grabbing their own dinner, before meeting back up at their gate. 

“Caufield you better share some dumplings,” Chloe exclaimed peering over the to-go box in the younger girl’s lap. 

“I agree 100% with Chlo baby girl, but only in exchange for some of her fries,” The trio looked over the different foods and swapped what they saw fit. Max had gotten Chinese, Rachel went with a sub and chips, and Chloe of course got a Big Mac meal. 

“Flight 248 to Orlando, Florida, is now boarding,” After they tossed their take-out boxes the three got in line. Boarding was kind of a pain in the ass. Some lady tried to break up their row by claiming she needed the window seat, but of course, Rachel charmed her away before Chloe could rip her head off. 

Max and Chloe argued over the window seat for a minute and Rachel watched entertain from the center seat. Max felt as though Chloe should have it due to it being her first flight. Whereas Chloe knew Max would want to get pictures out the window. After a few seconds of bickering, Rachel made the executive decision that because it was Chloe’s first flight she got to make the choice. Smirking she grabbed Max’s waist as she passed by and pulled the younger girl into her lap and bit her shoulder affectionately. Rachel was rewarded with a smirking Chloe and a beet-red Max who sat in the seat next to her refusing to make eye contact. 

Flying was one of Rachel’s favorite things on the planet. She loved every second of travel, it was all very exciting to her and now she got to experience it with her two favorite people. She didn’t miss a second, she didn’t miss the way Chloe gripped her hand and closed her eyes as they took off. Nor the way Max absolutely lit up seeing the sunset from every angle of their departure and capturing every moment on her phone to be printed out later. 

The flight was about five hours long and Chloe switched between watching movies and mildly acknowledging Rachel’s vlog when she chose to film. Max was completely absorbed in her music and journaling, the craziness of the day had her a tad over-stimulated, and Rachel, and Chloe only checked on her occasionally. 

“Finally!” Chloe cheered as the seatbelt light came on in the cabin and the pilot informed them they would begin their descent. Due to the time difference, they left at 5:15 pm making it 10:30 am their time but it was 2:30 am on the east coast. The only one not having a problem adjusting to the difference was Max who was used to time not making sense. 

“Off to get out bags and then to the bus!” Rachel cried as they got off the plane. They checked in at the Disney Desk once they got their stuff in order. 

Max passed out their magic bands so they could all be activated. Chloe had obviously gone with blue, Max has chosen yellow as it was her favorite color, and Rachel went with grey because she knew she couldn’t feel bad covering it with sleeves or charms. 

“It’s so warm here, god this is nice,” Max sighed as they walked out of the airport towards the busses.

“This is such a nice difference from the balmy forty degrees it was back home. I’ll take seventy-five any day,” Rachel agreed as she took off Max’s Blackwell sweatshirt when they walked outside. 

She didn’t miss the stares from her girlfriends as the sweatshirt pulled up her tank top letting her midriff show. Grinning she walked over to them and pulled Chloe into a deep kiss, letting her tongue run along the taller girl’s lower lip, before moving over to Max and biting her lip teasingly before kissing her softly. 

“Come on nerds, we’ll miss the bus,” Rachel added an extra swing of her hips knowing they’d both be staring after her. 

The bus had a quiet exhaustion hovering over all the passengers, Chloe and Rachel fell asleep on each other, and Max smiled gently getting as many photos as could. Because they were smart and checked in at the airport all they had to do was let the front desk know they were there and let their bags get delivered and they could go straight to their room. 

“Babe, this place is fucking gorgeous,” Chloe gawked as she looked around completely blown away. 

“Yeah, Maxie this place is beautiful,” Rachel’s voice was in awe as they walked through the paths to get to their rooms. 

Max had been put in charge of finding the hotel for the trip and she had settled on the Caribbean Beach Resort and it was exactly what the pictures showed. Yellows, and blues, and sand, it was stunning. Max smiled proudly and did a little bow which made Rachel and Chloe squeal with how cute she was. 

“Okay...this is fucking cool,” Chloe gasped as she pressed her wrist to the lock on their hotel room and it turned green and beeped at her letting her know it was unlocked. 

They let themselves in and were thrilled to see their bags had made it. Even though they were all dying to explore the room and go through every nook and cranny they could find the three of them were far too tired to do much exploring. 

Rachel was the first to strip down to her underwear and Chloe’s t-shirt and crawl into the king-size bed. Chloe was quick to follow kicking off her jeans and bra she hopped in excitedly making Rachel laugh. Max, ever the shyest member of their group changed into sports shorts and a comfy t-shirt before crawling between the two of them. 

“This was a great pick beautiful,” Rachel praised the younger girl who smiled proudly a light blush tinting her cheeks. Chloe was the big spoon to Max who was curled into Rachel’s chest. Nice and safe just in case she had a nightmare. Rachel sat up for a brief second to kiss Chloe softly goodnight before settling back down and kissing max. 

“Tomorrow is going to be busy, I love you guys,” She hummed turning on the tv for some light in the room. 

“Bed, love you both,” Chloe groaned nearly falling asleep that instant. 

“I love you,” Max said sweetly as they both drifted off.


	2. Magic Kingdom pt 1

“How am I supposed to know where you’re shirt is cutie? We all packed individually,” Chloe chirped from the shower as she listened to Rachel run around trying to find the perfect ensemble. It wasn’t even seven yet and the blonde had woken everyone up so they would be at the Magic Kingdom by rope drop. 

“It’s in your backpack Rach, you put it aside so you’d have it on the first day,” Max called out from the bathroom sink where she was brushing out her hair. They both heard Rachel squeal before she ran into the bathroom in her bra and shorts kissing Max deeply as a thank you. 

“Thanks, baby!” She sped off to go get ready. Max was left with a searing blush and Chloe poked her head out from around the shower curtain to snicker at Max. 

“Wanna pass some of that over here sugar?” She teased further and Max rolled her eyes before walking over grabbing the back of Chloe’s neck and pulling her into a toe-curling kiss before pulling away all too quickly. 

“Happy?” Max asked breathlessly and Chloe nodded in mild shock. It was always a surprise when Max initiated harder love and neither Chloe nor Rachel took those moments for granted. 

The girls all got ready with an electric buzz of excitement flowing through the hotel room. Max and Chloe weren’t particularly fond of makeup so with the small exception of blush Max liked to add to her cheeks and nose they were done relatively quickly. 

Max was dressed in her favorite pink doe shirt tucked into high waisted shorts and her black high tops. She had her messenger back over her should and a sweatshirt she doubted she would need around her waist. Sunglasses her perched on the top of her head pushing her bangs out of her face, a look that often made Chloe’s stomach dip. 

Chloe on the other hand couldn’t look more opposite to Max’s softness. Her blue hair was under her black beanie, she had a muscle tank with the sleeves cut all the way down the sides showing off her green and black bra underneath. She had dark blue jeans which were nearly entirely ripped on as well as low rider vans on. Her face didn’t have a lick of makeup on and her girlfriends wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Rachel finally walked away from the mirror outside the bathroom her makeup done perfectly per usual. Her trademark blue feather earing hung and brought a shock of color to her blonde hair. She was more of a balance between the others. She had on a black lace tank top, her red flannel hanging off her shoulders making her look like a soft grunge goddess. Her black shorts rode low on her hips and her white low-top converse were covered in random sharpie scribbles. 

None of the women were innocent of checking each other out before they left. Max double checked that they had everything they would need phones, bags, sweatshirts, their magic bands, water, as well as her camera. 

“Chlo do you have your sharpie?” She asked as they walked out the door. Chloe double-checked all her pockets in a panic before triumphantly pulling it out of her backpack. 

“Got it! Why?” Chloe asked curiously and Max shrugged.

“When we get to the park I’m going to find somewhere we can meet up in case one of us gets lost and I want you to write it on your hand,” Max explained. Rachel and Chloe were never not shocked by how organized the time traveler was. 

“That’s good thinking Maxie,” Rachel beamed as she took Max’s hand and kissed her cheek. The brunette smiled her ears turning red at the compliment and she squeezed Rachel’s hand in return. 

“Dude, it’s so nice they have buses. I am so ready to not have to drive for a week,” Max and Rachel shared a look of annoyance. Chloe liked to pretend she was the only one of the three of them who drove and thus gave the other two shit for it constantly. 

“Yeah, live it up, Love. I’m not afraid to have you drive me to work and come get me before you go to the garage,” Max snarked and Chloe looked at her with disgust. 

“I am not driving all the way across the city to drop you at the paper Caufield,” the older girl deadpanned and Max just shrugged. 

“Then quit acting like you drive us everywhere. Besides you only drive on date days and it’s cause it’s like we are in high school again,” Chloe sighed and gave her a soft smile relenting enough to come over and give her a soft kiss. Rachel smiled at the two, she always gets the most severe butterflies when she watches them interact. 

Rachel found herself caught up in her thoughts as the bus for the Magic Kingdom came around. Max held them both so close and yet so gingerly like she was sure they would get ripped away from her at some point so she held on as tightly as she could. Rachel couldn’t even imagine the trauma Max had suffered through the different realities she’d lived through. 

She watched as Chloe pulled the brunette into her lap as they got on the bus and she sat across facing them and smiled at the red tint over Max’s ears. The quiet girl was so brave she’d never know the half of her strength and Rachel was blessed every day to be hers. And then there was Chloe, fighty, and too smart for her own good. 

“You guys are so gorgeous,” She hummed happily and Max covered her face with her hands while Chloe’s cheeks turned pink. Rachel was quick to pull out her phone and get some pictures. It was rare to get one of Chloe, but it was an anomaly to get one of Max. 

“We are here!” Max gasped as a voice over the intercom told them they were arriving at Walt Disney World’s Magic Kingdom. She hopped up quicker than either of the other girls expected and looked out the window trying to see any part of the park she could. “Guys I can’t believe we made it!” 

Rachel and Chloe gave each other an amused look, seeing Max act even remotely childish was a treat. The bus pulled into the stop and let everyone off. Max took their hands in hers and was practically dragging them to the entrance of the park. 

“Baby, stop! Slow down you’re going to trip!” Chloe laughed and Max only looked back at her with a smile that could stop her heart on the spot. 

They were surprised to find the entrance wasn’t jam-packed, in fact, there could only be a couple of hundred people there with them. Then again, it was seven-forty five in the morning on a Tuesday. Even the self-proclaimed badass of the trio couldn’t keep the smile off her face once the rope drop show started. There was music, and characters, Mickey Mouse himself even made an appearance. All of them cheered at the end when firework shot out and all the characters climbed on a train and headed back into the park. 

“Okay! We need a game plan,” Rachel smiled once the crowd around them started to enter the park. 

“I’m going to start with if I don’t get some breakfast I will eat one of you,” Chloe stated and both Rachel and Max raised an eyebrow at her. “No, not in a fun way,” 

Walking into the park genuinely took each girls’ breath away. Max was switching between her polaroid and phone getting pictures of everything she could, including her famous selfies with Rachel and Chloe, as well as gorgeous pictures of her girlfriends’ reactions. 

Rachel also whipped out her camera and started recording for her vlog. Chloe was her usual snarky self and Max was sweet and camera-shy per usual. They moved through Main Street USA, down through all the shops Chloe desperately trying to get to the bakery she could smell as soon as they walked in. 

“We need ears!” Rachel proclaimed and both her girlfriends froze in their spot staring at whatever souvenir they were looking at a moment ago. Almost as if if they didn’t move Rachel would forget they were there. 

Once Chloe realized this technique wasn’t going to work out for her she sighed and shook her head. “Princess, I love you more than life itself, Genuinely, I do. However, I’d rather eat my own foot and shit it out than get one of those tacky ears,” 

“Yeah I’m not sure Doe…Oh no don’t pull the face,” Rachel was pulling one of her knee weakening pouts and though Chloe had grown sort of immune to them, Max was defenseless against them. 

“But...but...but…Maxie please?” She pouted harder and the brunette looked to Chloe for any help what’s so ever but the older girl refused to make eye contact with her. 

“Ugh! Okay, you win! But! They are only to be worn for three things!” Rachel rolled her eyes, she should have guessed Max would have her own rules. 

“And what are those beautiful?” Rachel walked over and smiled softly tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her girl’s ear. Max blushed and the blonde knew she wasn’t playing fair at this point but...she really wanted her ears. 

“W-well we can get the ears, and they can even get them embroidered. However, I’m only wearing them for your vlog, and instagram because I know you’ll want to post nice stuff for them. Otherwise, they will only be souvenirs,”

Rachel thought if over for a second before sealing the deal with a kiss. By this point Chloe was about two seconds away from sacrificing the next child she saw to eat so they hurried their way over to the bakery. Three cinnamon buns the size of their heads later Rachel watched excitedly as three sets of ears got their names stitched on the back of them. 

Chloe had no idea how she got talked into it, (probably with the promise of amazing head when they got back to the hotel) but she found herself posing in front of Cinderella’s castle with Max and Rachel all of course with their brand new ears on. Chloe realized not too long after the three of them got together she would do literally anything for them. 

And according to Max that includes dying as well. 

Before she never would have been caught dead wearing ears, or even taking a trip to the theme park. But, there was just something about these two silly, smart, beautiful, strong women that made her week at the knees. She willingly, and admittedly excitedly let them lead her through the castle into the park, she didn’t even complain when Max practically begged to on the carousel.

“No, no way I am not going on It’s a Small World,” She said digging her heels into the pavement. 

“Oh yes you are,” Max chirped as they made their way to the line. Once again Chloe had no idea how they did it but all it took was a grin from Rachel and a plea from Max and she found herself in the stupid boat ride with a girlfriend on either side of her singing their hearts out to the most insufferable song on the planet. 

And yet she couldn’t help but smile and nod along. 

Once they got out of the ride the rest of the morning seems to fly by. They moved on to the Haunted Mansion, followed by both Thunder and Splash Mountains. Chloe was sure she was going to be the one who ended up soaked but to everyone’s surprise, it was Max who ended up dripping from head to toe. 

Luckily though the Florida heat was quick to dry her off and all she had to do was change her t-shirt into one of Rachel’s tank tops the blonde was smart to bring. They walked their way to Pirates of the Caribbean and of course, Max and Chloe insisted on riding it at least three times. 

It was moments like this that made Rachel think in any other circumstance anyone in her place would get jealous. Max and Chloe had the history, they grew up playing pirates and Rachel was the new addition. 

However, she never felt more included. On the third ride around Max and Chloe insisted on getting her a pirate hat from the gift shop, and making her the “Captian of Their Trio” She couldn’t help but feel like she truly had never been loved this fully before. 

“Okay, that was amazing,” Max giggled as they got off the ride for the third time. “But I think I’m ready for lunch, hows food sound?”

Both girls groaned and nodded in agreement. There was something about walking everywhere on top of standing still in lines all day that made you starved. Pico Bill’s was the closest restaurant to them and they rushed over to get nachos and pulled pork sandwiches. 

They got their food and found a secluded section of the dining room that somehow had no one in there with them. It was a nice break to be able to sit down and relax. They were eating and laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Guy’s I’m out of coke I’m just gonna go grab more, do either of you want anything?” Max offered her voice still tilted from laughing at something Rachel just said. Both shook their heads and Chloe kissed her hand before she left making Max blush. 

She hurried to fill her cup and tried to get back to her loves as fast as she could but something made her stop in her tracks. She felt her heart start to beat in her throat, in front of her was a well-kept man, sharp glasses, facial hair, clothes just too nice for this place. 

“It can’t be,” She muttered. But before she had the chance to focus harder on him he disappeared into the crowd. 

“No, no, no,” She muttered, “Jefferson is in jail in this timeline. He’s not here,” She couldn’t help herself though. Lifting her hand she took a breath and felt the pressure build in her head as she turned back time. The man walked back over but for some reason, he looked out of focus like he was blurry. 

“Why are you here?” She muttered angrily as she tried to push through people to get to him. Rewinding time over and over to try and get him closer but he just kept getting blurrier until she could barely make him out. 

“I don’t understand, I don’t understand, I don’t understand,” Max started to heave, her hands lacing in her hair as her knees buckled under here. She was barely aware of the strong arms that grabbed her and started to walk her someplace new. 

“Maxie, Max love, come back to us. Please,” It took a while for Max to be able to lock in on the familiar voice. Her panic attack was starting to subside, Rachel and Chloe’s voices breaking through to her. 

“Babe come back, you’re safe we are here. Your nose is bleeding,” Her vision finally started to clear she saw two very concerned women looking back at her. 

“Hi baby girl, you’re okay. What happened?” Rachel had a comforting hand on her thigh and Max continued to even out her breathing. 

“I thought, I thought I saw Jefferson,” She shuttered out, and her girlfriends shared a look. Chloe made quick work to call David, while Rachel dabbed at the blood on her love’s lip and nose. 

These panic attacks had been pretty common in the last two years. Anything could trigger them and then Max with rewind for hours, once even for days trying to figure out what she’s seeing until someone pulls her out again. 

“Thanks, David,” Chloe hummed hanging up. “He’s still in jail Max, we are safe I promise,” 

Max felt herself start to come back a little bit. Rachel could sense this and she leaned in and placed butterfly kisses across Max’s face. 

“Do you want to go back to the hotel baby?” Rachel offered and Max shook her head.’’

“No, not at all.” She thought for a second before looking back and making eye contact with Rachel for the first time, “Is it okay if we maybe shop for a bit? Keep my adrenalin low,” 

“Psh, you don’t have to ask me twice princess,” Rachel said immediately lighting up, “I am always down for some retail therapy!” 

“Can we hold hands for a little bit? I don’t want to get separated again?” Rachel and Chloe both smiled at her softly. Rachel took her hand and squeezed it tight while Chloe slid her hand in Max’s back pocket and pulled her into her side. 

“We’ve got you, Super Max,” Chloe pressed her lips to Max’s temple and she smiled for the first time it what felt like hours. Max never felt safe than she did when girls were around her. She was so grateful for their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed it! Tell me your thoughts below!


	3. Magic Kingdom pt 2

Though Max’s panic attack seemed to be fading, Rachel and Chloe were both vigilant to keep an eye on her. They were well aware she was a full-grown woman and could take care of herself, and she’d proven over and over again that it was she who kept them safe. Yet, both felt it their job to make sure that they looked after Max and do anything to keep her out of harm’s way. 

“This is so cool,” Max smiled happily as she looked over the many souvenirs in Tomorrowland. Her sci-fi nerdiness was showing and Rachel swooned at how cute the younger girl was. 

Walking over she wrapped her arms around Max’s waist and place soft butterfly kisses up her neck. She hummed pleased when she felt Max shiver from the contact. “Whatcha looking at cutie?”

“I found a bunch of Wall-E stuff look!” Rachel smiled at the handful of little robot things. Max had collected two stuffies, a small replica, pins, and a sweatshirt. 

“Y’know princess, if you want you can pick out your favorites, my treat,” The blonde offered and Max smiled and rolled her eyes shaking her head. 

“You’re sweet but just because I had a freak out doesn’t mean you need to treat me to gifts. I’m just excited they have all of this!” Max’s eyes were glowing her panic finally fading the rest of the way. 

“She may not need to do it but you can’t stop me!” A flash of blue came and went. It took Max a second to register that Chloe had grabbed the sweatshirt, a pin, and a stuffie and was laughing maniacally at the register. 

“Damn your long legs!” Max cursed her trying to act grumpy. 

“Hey, that was my plan!” Rachel pouted at the two shorter girls walked over to Chloe. 

“Gotta be faster Amber,” Chloe winked and Rachel just scoffed and smacked her ass playfully. 

The sweatshirt was a size or two too bug for Max and it made her look adorably small. Which then lead to the youngest of the trio to get picked on for being the baby for a solid hour while they waited in line to get on Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. 

“Do I have to remind you that I’ve literally saved your life like forty times!” Max defend herself while Chloe was doubled over clutching her sides from laughing so hard. 

“I-is w-w-wittle baby Maxie, up-upsetti we are teasing her?” Chloe mocked in between heaves of laughter. 

Rachel was hiding her laughter behind her hand trying not to piss off the tiny time traveler anymore that Chloe already was. It was fun and games until suddenly Max appeared on the other side of Chloe with two fresh churros in her hands. 

“Did you just time travel to get us churros?” Chloe asked incredulously. Rachel had already put what was about to happen together judging by the lack of a third cinnamon stick but she waited to watch the following event unfold. 

“Nope,” Max said and without a second of hesitation, she took a bite from each, and Chloe’s jaw hit the floor. 

“Dude!” Chloe yelped and she reached forward and Max pulled the treats out of reached and laughed as Chloe tried and failed to grab them. Taking out her camera Rachel narrated the fight so she could add it to her vlog. 

“No! You think you get to be an ass and tease me for an hour and then I’m going to reward you with the heavenly taste of churros? Not happening!” Max laughed and she hid behind Rachel who put her camera away and stood up straight crossing her arms in front of Chloe who pouted. 

“Darling please let me by, I would like to steal from our girlfriend,” Chloe huffed and Rachel just giggled and shook her head. 

Max ended up finishing both churros though as soon as she was done she suddenly appeared next to Rachel holding two more and passing one to each of her loves. They both kissed her cheek sweetly as a thank you and Max smiled happily. 

After the Buzz Lightyear ride, Rachel pulled them over to Space Mountain completely unable to contain her excitement. Of course, she didn’t hesitate to buy the picture of the three of them once they were out. Chloe was desperately holding on to her beanie her eyes wide, Max was reserved as ever but she did have her eyes squeezed shut with a wide smile on her face, and Rachel was in the front with her hands in the air and she looked as if she was seeing Fire Walk again. 

They cleared the rest of the rides in Tomorrowland and saved the People Mover for sunset. It was just a calm, open train that let them soar above the park. Max took beautiful pictures of the sunset behind the castle, as well as (to the surprise of her girlfriends) a few selfies with her in between them. 

“Alright, I have a plan for the fireworks,” Chloe stated proudly as they walked back towards the castle now that it was getting darker. “It’s called the Garbage Can Plan,”

“That is vague and concerning,” Rachel laughed and the blue-haired girl waved her off and walked them over to a set of trash bins. She expected excitement but when she turned around the other two were looking at her with blank stares. 

“Come here and stand behind them!” She huffed, Rachel and Max shared a look before shrugging and moving to where they were told. “Once the show starts no one is going to stand in front of us because of the trash and we are on a step so we have a perfect view!”

“How did you possibly figure this out? We’ve walked through here like twice,” Rachel said in awe and Chloe shrugged. 

“I’ll bring out the old science brain whenever pyrotechnics are involved,” Max laughed and stood on her toes in order to kiss Chloe gently. 

“I think it’s perfect,” Chloe’s cheeks turned a rare red and she smiled proudly. 

“And I think it’s starting!” Chloe cheered. 

Rachel filmed the whole thing, included sweet kisses she shared with both of her girls. The show was amazing, between the fireworks and the movie projections the girls were all wonder-struck. Rachel even got them to sing along with her to the music from their favorite movies. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist leaning her head on the smaller girl’s shoulder. The blonde reached out and took Ma’s hand lacing their fingers together happily. She felt Max press each finger against her hand to the beat of the music and Rachel was glad the younger girl was enjoying herself. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Rachel sighed happily while they cheered and clapped after the finale. 

“I can’t believe they do this every night. I really think we need to come back at least once before the end of the trip to see that again,” Max was over the moon and was nearly bouncing on her heels. 

The crowd started to thin as the parks closed shortly after the fireworks. The girls decided to cut through the shops to see if there was anything else they could grab. Chloe found a necklace with the Coin of Cortez from Pirates of the Caribbean and quickly bought it and replaced her bullet necklace with it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ how is this the longest walk on the planet?” Rachel complained dragging her feet dramatically as they walked to the bus stop. 

“You’re not kidding this is ridiculous,” Max agreed. 

Luckily the bus was there when they got to the station and they were able to run and catch it. Max was ninety-nine percent sure she would have died if they had to wait standing in line. The bus ride wasn’t too long, they got back to their hotel in about twenty minutes. It was far quieter back at the resort, there was a sleepy veil over them as they walked to their room. 

“Home sweet hotel,” Chloe groaned as she fell face-first onto the bed. Max did the same following suit only landing on her back. Rachel smiled and shrugged walked her way over to the bathroom. 

“I know you two are exhausted but...I’m going to waste some hot water we don't have to pay for. Anyone care to join me?” Her voice was dripping with flirtation and Chloe hopped back up and shed her shirt. 

“I’m down,” She smiled widely kissing Rachel on her way into the bathroom. Rachel was about to follow her when she noticed Max hesitating. 

“You don’t have to my love,” The blonde assured you quietly, sincerely. “We don’t have to,” 

Max couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. Rachel never pushed, neither did Chloe for that matter. Both were perfect and patient with her never expecting a single thing. They heard Chloe turn on the water clearly waiting for them and Max felt a stone settle in the throat. 

“Are..are you sure you still want me to...you know?” She motioned toward the bathroom and it took Rachel a second to process the question. 

“Maxie, of course, we still want you? I definitely need to feel you on me...where did that come from?” Rachel did not miss the tears that welled in Max’s eyes and she felt her heart shatter. Shifting forward she cupped Max’s face and stroked her cheeks, “Hey, I’m here baby. I’ve got you. What’s going on?”

“I had a panic attack in the middle of the most magical place on earth...over a man we know is in jail..and made you and Chlo look after me for over an hour. I don’t know that seems like a lot to put up with,” Max wasn’t crying, it was rare she cried these days. Her eyes were watering though and Rachel could hear the tremble in her voice. 

“Baby, honey look at me,” She tilted Max’s chin up to face her and smiled softly at the younger woman. “You’ve been through trauma Chloe and I could never understand. You’ve survived more terrifying things than I’d ever be able to stomach. That’s going to come with baggage and it will never bee too much for Chloe and me to carry with you,”

“Please know I wouldn’t blame you two if it ever got too much,” Max’s voice was withdrawn and Rachel knew she had a very very small window to pull her back. 

“It never will, you never will. Max Caulfield, you are our hero, you are my hero. You will never be too much, you will never scare us off. Max, you won’t lose us. We are safe, you won. You kept us safe,” She felt Max’s muscles relax and the brunette seemed to believe her. 

“Will you come shower with us? Or would you rather we all just have a cozy night?” Max thought it over for a second before standing and hold out her hand. 

“It would be nice to be able to actually use hot water that we don’t have to pay for,” Rachel knew this wasn’t the end of this conversation but Max’s smile was slowly coming back to being playful. The blonde smiled and took her hand letting Max lead the way. 

“Tell us if you change your mind?” Rachel asked and Max nodded. 

“I promise, come on,” Rachel smiled softly as Max held the door open for her. 

“Jesus finally,” Chloe pulled the curtain back and both Rachel and Max felt their breath get pulled from her lungs seeing their girlfriend completely naked waiting impatiently for them. “I thought you guys abandoned me,”

“And you say I’m the drama queen,” Rachel rolled her eyes and started to stip. 

“Never, Chlo,” Max smiled warmly as she shut the door behind her and joined her girlfriend. She had never felt more loved, safer. Maybe she really did get to keep them this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <.< sexy times? You betcha! Put your thoughts in the comments below!


	4. Animal Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjPlease let me know what you think down below!

Chloe was not surprised in the least when she rolled over and found herself the first awake. Smiling she leaned over to pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek, then got her hand smacked when she tried to brush some hair from Rachel’s face. Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled before getting out of bed and stretching, walking over to her bag she grabbed her pipe and lighter and headed outside. 

“Fuck it’s beautiful here,” She muttered to herself as she stood on the balcony. It couldn’t be much later than seven, the sun was in the sky but it was still misty and cool out. 

Starting her mornings with a wake and bake was always the best way to get her day rolling. Taking deep breaths she basked in the sun like a happy, mildly high lizard just waiting for her girlfriends to get up. It only took about twenty minutes till she heard the door behind her open. 

“Why ‘wake?” Came Max’s drowsy voice as the younger girl pressed her forehead to Chloe’s back. 

“Because uh..the sun’s awake so I’m awake?” The blue-haired girl shrugged and Max laughed sleepily. Rachel had made them go watch Frozen six times in the theater when they first started dating. Now they just infused the lines in with their everyday life as often as they could. 

“Which one of us should wake sleeping beauty?” Max asked as she stretched and Chloe turned around and leaned against the balcony. 

“Noises!”Chloe declared pressing her finger to her nose and Max pinched the bridge of her own. 

“That’s just rude,” She muttered and Chloe wrapped her arms around Max’s waist pulling her in close. The brunette relented and brought her arms around the taller girl’s neck smiling. Leaning in Chloe pressed her lips soft to Max’s making the younger girl, Max parted their lips deepening the kiss ever so slightly. 

“I already got swatted at by the mean little putty tat in there, it’s your turn.” Chloe pulled away to inform her. Laughing, Max nodded and pulled away, 

“Fine but you owe me coffee,” Humming the brunette turned on her heel and walked back into the room. 

Max gently climbed back into the bed and straddled the sleeping blonde’s hips. Rachel groaned and threw her arms over her eyes adamantly refusing to get up. Looking at Rachel endearingly Max leaned down gently grabbing Rachel’s wrists and moving them to either side of her head pinning them gently. She brought her mouth down to Rachel’s neck and kissed up it slowly. 

“If you’re trying to wake me up...it’s working,” Rachel muttered her voice shaking slightly. Max grinned while Chloe leaned against the door enjoying the show. Rachel couldn’t help but stay grumpy for long once Max hit one spot just below her ear. 

“Get up baby…” Max hummed. Rachel opened her eyes and sighed, moving her leg she gave Max little to no warning when she flipped them over to Max was under her. 

“I’m up, are you happy now?” Rachel growled playfully while Max became very shy under her. “You’re so pretty when you blush love,” 

“Shut up,” Max squeaked before pushing her off and sitting up on the bed. “We’ve got to get ready if you want to get breakfast before we go to the park,”

Rachel groaned dramatically before getting up and the trio began to get dressed. Animal Kingdom was supposedly one of the hottest parks without much shade so none of the girls really worried about layers, and Rachel only did a light dash of makeup. 

“Okay, boys and squirrels are we ready to go?” Chloe asked as the other two walked out of the room to meet her on the balcony. 

“Well Max and I are, but I don’t think you’re going anywhere without this,” Rachel handed over Chloe’s blue magic band and the punk sighed and took it gratefully. Max doubled checked everyone was set before declaring it was time to go. 

“What do you think they’ll have for breakfast?” Rachel inquired as they walked toward the quick service restaurant in the hotel. 

“God, I’m craving bacon in the worst way,” Chloe groaned holding her stomach. 

“I’m not too hungry, I think I’ll be good with just coffee,” Max’s voice sounded distant and Chloe picked up on it immediately. 

“Post panic passive eating isn’t gonna help in a huge ass theme park cutie,” Max’s cheeks turned red and her eyes darted to the ground. It wasn’t uncommon for Max to disagree with food after a panic attack, it was her way of getting back some control. Neither Chloe nor Rachel let it fly though and both worked to break the habit. 

“I’ll get lunch, I promise,” She tried to bargain and Chloe shook her head. 

“I’m not accepting anything less than a Mickey waffle, drink, and coffee,” Chloe crossed her arms and looked at Max expectantly. Rachel was much softer than her when it came to this particular situation so besides comfort she normally let Chloe handle it. 

“I’ll do my best I promise,” Max sighed after a beat of thinking it over. Chloe cheered in excitement and picked Max up swinging her in a circle making the other two laugh. 

Per usual the three split up to grab their different preferred breakfasts. Rachel got french toast with fruit salad, Chloe got an ungodly serving of eggs, bacon, and sausage, and Max kept her promise and got a Mickey waffle even going out of her way to grab a small parfait. 

“I really really want to see Pandora,” Rachel said around bites of breakfast,” Max nodded in agreement. 

“It looks amazing, and I want to be able to ride the Banshees,” They spent the rest of breakfast talking about their plans for the day. Chloe and Rachel were pleasantly surprised when Max finished both her waffle and half of the parfait, even if they were aware it was probably more so due to her not wanting to “ruin” the day. 

“Bus! Bus! Bus!” They cheered as they walked over to the stop. 

“Day 2 in Disney World!” Rachel smiled into her camera, “Say hi Maxie!” 

“Hi, Maxie,” The photographer smiled coyly at the blonde who stared back at her exasperated. Turning the camera on Chloe she zoomed in on the punk who was scrolling through her phone. 

“Everyone please appreciate the drip Miss Price has on,” Chloe pulled down her circle framed glasses to peer over them and stick her tongue out at Rachel who returned the favor. The blonde moved over to sit in Max’s lap. 

“Where are we off to today princess?” Rachel asked the photographer who smiled at the camera shyly. As much as Max was more a behind the scenes person she did always try to make a good impression on Rachel’s vlog, it made her happy. 

“We are going to the Animal Kingdom!” She informed and Rachel did a cute little excited dance on her lap. 

“And what are you most excited about Ms. Caulfield?” The actress inquired turning on a news anchor type voice. 

“Honestly, I really can’t wait for the safari, as well as Kali River Rapids,” Rachel kissed her cheek adoringly before turning the camera on Chloe. 

“And how about you Ms. Price?” Rachel nearly recoiled from the look of absolute fury that passed Chloe’s face. 

“You’re kidding right?” She said incredulously and the blonde shook the camera ‘no’ for dramatic effect. Chloe double checked no kids had some by the bus stop before taking a deep breath and whipping her glasses off. “Mother. Fucking. Dinoland. USA!”

Max and Rachel both break out into laugher at the look of pure determination that crossed their girlfriend’s face. 

Chloe barely let the bus doors open before she was pulling Max and Rachel off and into the park. The breezed through security and bag checks and they spilled into the entrance. Max, ever vigilant, grabbed a map and looked at while Chloe tugged her by the belt loop. 

“We wanna go over the bridge and to the right if you wanna go the Dinoland honey,” Max informed her and Chloe just nodded back. It took her all of five minutes to get to her destination and she was not disappointed. 

“Holy shit,” She gaped looking at the county-fair-themed area. There were dinosaurs everywhere she had no idea where to look first. 

“This is all you, my love,” Rachel encouraged pushing her forward. “Go forth and be, thine Chloe,” 

Max and Rachel just happily followed along as Chloe made her way through the area. They played a few carnival games, Rachel and Chloe each winning a stuffed dino, to which Chloe affectionately named them Bonnie and Clyde. 

They moved over to the ride that was tucked away in the back, it was based on that weird early two-thousands movie about the dinosaurs and monkeys that no one seemed to remember but Max. The ride was a blast, the girls were screaming and laughing and being thrown around into each other. 

Rachel was thrilled to find Max had caught pictures of Chloe looking genuinely happy. This was a rarity for the normally sarcastic girl and she requested that Max print them out as soon as they were home to put around the house. 

Once, Chloe, had her fill they moved their way over to Mt. Everest. Chloe stopped short in front of Rachel while they walked making the actress jump of her back for a piggyback ride. 

“Wait stay there I need this,” Max smiled capturing it with the polaroid. 

“Is it possible to live in a queue?” Rachel hadn’t been able to stop looking at everything in the line to Everest. She also went out of her way to have all three of them toss coins into a huge decorated fountain for luck. 

Chloe was reading every yeti fact and news clipping like she was a historian while Max leaned back into Rachel giggling at their antics. 

“One of us has to sit by ourselves,” Max observed as they got closer to the boarding lines. 

“I will be in the front and I care not which of you joins me,” Chloe declared and her girlfriend’s looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Then you can sit by yourself,” They said in unison and the blue-haired girl looked at them dumbfounded before turning on the spot and walking away from them in a huff. 

“Fine, enjoy watching the back of my head nerds,” Max wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist and waved at Chloe teasingly as she walked away. As if there was any way to add a cherry to the top of the situation Chloe got seated at the very front, with a kid who couldn’t be older than nine, or ten. 

The ride was fast and fun, and exciting, there was even a near upside-down part that made Rachel and Max lose their shit. When the coaster got back to the start they were surprised to see Chloe fist bump the boy next to her and ruffle his hair. 

“Do we have competition Price?" Rachel inquired with a smirk and Chloe just flicked her glasses back down and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What can I say? He was a pretty cool dude,” Rachel snorted and fussed Chloe’s hair to annoy her and smiled widely. 

Nest on their adventure was the Kali River Rapids. This time Max was completely expecting to get soaked, she brought a poncho and everything, though when the time came she had to rewind six times to watch Rachel get absolutely dunked under the waterfall and scream. 

“Y-you looked like a drowned cat!” Chloe snorted as they were getting off and Rachel sent her a glare that could cut through wood. Luckily Max was always prepared and pulled out a new outfit for Rachel who kissed her gratefully before taking the clothes and running to the bathroom. 

“Be honest,” Chloe started as they sat down outside the bathrooms. “How many times did you go back to watch that?”

“Six, and the only reason I stopped was because my nose felt like it was going to bleed,” Chloe let out another belly laugh. 

Once the blonde returned from the bathroom she flashed her trademark smiled and ushered them to continue. Both Max and Chloe insisted they head to Pandora next seeing as Rachel definitely earned the next say in where they go. 

They rode each ride at least twice and they all tried and failed to fight the urge to buy a shoulder banshee each. Now that each one was accompanied by a sci-fi monster sitting on their shoulder they decided it was time to head to the safari. 

“So, I know the day isn’t over yet but I kinda had an idea?” Max hummed as they walked over. 

“And what would that be sugar plum?” Rachel asked curiously. 

“What if after we are done at the safari, we head back to the hotel get kinda dressy, and go for a date at that Disney Springs place?” Her girlfriends seemed excited by the prospect and agreed almost immediately. Rachel never passing up a fun night out, and Chloe never passing up the chance to see her girlfriends all gussied up. 

They got on the truck for the safari and it was one of the most beautiful experiences they had ever had. There were zebras, and giraffes, the elephants were nearly close enough to touch. Chloe lost her mind when they passed a pride of lions, she wasn’t expecting them to be as close as they were. 

The three of them were buzzing with excitement, the safari was definitely one of the best experiences they had thus far. 

“So...Back to the hotel, get all prettied up, and then take the bus to Disney springs?” Chloe was walking backward so she could look at Max for her plan. 

“I think it’s a good idea if you guys are up for a date?” Max sounded more shy than normal and both girls swooned at how cute she was asking them on a date. 

“Let’s not waste anymore time then!” Rachel squealed and she took off running for the bus leaving the others chasing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you think below!


	5. Disney Springs

“What made you think of this baby girl?” Rachel called into the bathroom where the brunette was getting dressed. 

“I picked up a map for the Springs place this morning and I don’t know it just looks like a fun place to go,” Max’s voice replied through the door. Rachel smiled as she finished her makeup before turning around and feeling the wind be stolen from her lungs. 

“See something you like Amber?” Chloe smirked when she caught Rachel staring. The blonde didn’t bother to hide her wandering eyes, the punk was wearing form-fitting gray slacks, a white bandeau showing off her toned stomach accompanied with a black blazer. She was without her beanie letting her hair fall naturally. 

“You look to fucking die for Cho,” She bit her lip and walked over to Chloe slowly. The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow and let her hands rest on Rachel’s hips once she was in reach. What surprised her was when Rachel kept walking them back until Chloe’s back hit the door. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so beautiful,” Chloe scoffed before flipping them around effectively pinning Rachel to the door. Taking a step back she let her eyes rake up Rachel’s physique. 

The blonde was wearing the sexiest red dress Chloe has ever seen. It was form-fitted, came to just above mid-thigh and the straps that covered her chest and wrapped around her neck left a diamond exposing her skin. Her makeup was perfect per usual, and jer black heels making her long legs to die for. 

“Cat got your tongue baby?” Rachel teased and before she could register Chloe pinned her hips back to the door hard kissing her deeply. 

Rachel gasped before melting into a moan as Chloe’s tongue slid expertly along the blonde’s top lip. Rachel, never one to back down from a challenge, let her teeth close around Chloe’s bottom lip tugging just enough for the grip on her hips tighten. Humming, Chloe lifted her ever so slightly, just enough to slide her thigh between Rachel’s making the smalled girl squeak. 

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear the bathroom door open, nor Max coming out to catch them. Even though more often than not she found herself between the two Max would never be able to help the full-body blush that overcame her when she got the chance to watch them. 

The experience between the three of them was so different when it was Rachel and Max it felt like water, everything flowed so nicely, with Chloe and her it was grounded and familiar. The three together had to be the closest thing to heaven Max had ever reached but...Chloe and Rachel together were pure...fire. 

Though Max was fully aware she was allowed to sit and watch, even encouraged, she still felt like she was lurking. Clearing her throat she jolted them out of their worlds and back into this one. 

“Jesus that was amazing,” Rachel was a pretty shade of pink, and Chloe looked exceptionally pleased with herself. If they thought they were breathless before, nothing compared to how they felt when they saw Max. 

She had done makeup, her freckles accentuated and her eyes naturally smokey. Her hair was teased and mused making it look wild and messy. She was wearing a yellow jumpsuit the other two were unaware she even owned what made her legs look so insanely long. 

“Fuck, Max..” Chloe husked running her hand through her hair. Max’s ears turned flaming red at the looks she was getting from her girlfriends.

“Princess you look beautiful,” Rachel was biting her lip again looking about two seconds away from jumping the younger girl. The older girls shared a look and before Max could even protest they pounced on her kissing every inch of her face and neck they could reach. 

The giggles they pulled from Max were so sweet it made both their hearts melt at a rapid pace. They only pulled away when the brunette was laughing so hard she was struggling to breathe. Rachel took her hand and kissed the top of it before leading her lips up Max’s arm, shoulder, her neck making the photographer gasp before their lips met. 

“We have to go!” Max squeaked pulling away from Rachel and grabbing her purse and running out the door. 

“I guess we are off to the buses,” Chloe chuckled as the door shut behind the brunette. 

“Do you think she’ll ever stop getting shy around us?” Rachel sighed amusedly as she grabbed her own purse. 

“I don’t think so,” Chloe shrugged draping her arm over Rachel’s shoulders. “But I don’t think I’d want it any other way,” 

“You know, me either,” The blonde smiled brightly. They walked outside to come face to face with a still blushing Max and took her hand before heading off toward the buses.

* * *

Disney Springs was so much cooler than any of them had anticipated. There were shops, clubs, restaurants and even shows. There was a lot to explore and the trio tried to hit everything they could. 

“I’m learning quickly that everything in the shops is stuff we can get in the parks or super breakable souvenirs we should get when we are slightly less tipsy,” Chloe commented as she looked at yet another model figure of an X-Wing from Star Wars. 

“There’s no reason we can’t come here for the last day splurge before we go home,” Rachel sipped on the water she’s been working on. Max nodded in agreement and the girls left the store walking back out into the warm Florida night. 

“I hear club music,” Chloe said a spark of trouble shimmering in her eye. 

“Wanna dance sexy?” Rachel’s voice still had the heat from earlier in it and Max could already tell tonight was not going to be one where she could regulate her body temperature. 

“We should at least check it out,” That was all the persuasion Rachel needed before grabbing Max’s hand and following behind Chloe. They didn’t even get the name of the club as they got carded and entered. 

“This is amazing!” Rachel cheered as the music already started to float through her. Both her girlfriends felt their souls leave their bodies as they watched the blonde start to dance. Chloe didn’t skip a beat before coming behind Rachel and pulling her hips back into her. 

“I’m going to get us drinks,” Max called and Rachel pouted holding her arms out.

“No, come dance with us!” The blonde smiles wide and Max knew there was no escape. Rachel pulled her over gingerly before placing her between them. Rachel pressed to her front, Chloe behind her, hips moving against each other.

Time didn’t exist. None of them had any clue how long they danced for. By the time they all felt exhausted enough to stop they knew at least a few hours had passed. Chloe was shamelessly checking out her loves, both had a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. 

“You’re going to burn holes in me,” Max called over the music and Chloe laughed. 

“Come on! I want drinks and I am starving,” Rachel hopped up, two rum and cokes and a malibu with sprite later the three of them were sitting around a table each with a slice of pizza. 

“This was such a good idea,” Chloe groaned as she finished her pizza. Rachel ran her foot up and down Max’s leg as she hummed in agreement. 

“I second that, form now on Max is in charge of planning dates,” The brunette smiled proudly while she sipped on her malibu. 

“So what are we up to next?” Max inquired Chloe thought it over for a second before something caught her eye. 

“Okay here me out but...I’m not apposed to face paint,” Rachel laughed thinking the blue-hair girl was kidding but Max just tapped her shoulder and pointed out the stand. Chloe had a childish smile about her and neither the other two could think of a good enough argument to get them out of it. 

“Oh no, I’m not going to-” Chloe ignored Rachel’s beginning argument as she grabbed her hand hurrying off toward the face paint. 

Max giggled and followed behind, Chloe of course sat herself up in the chair. Rachel looked at the design and Max came over bumping their hips together. 

“Whatcha gonna get? I think Chloe just asked to be a pirate,” Max stifled a giggle and Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“Leave it to Chloe Price to end one of the hottest dates with getting out faces covered in paste,” Rachel scoffed, Max looked over to see the older girl was in fact being turned into Captain Jack Sparrow. 

“I’m going to be Spiderman,” Max said and Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s a full face, Caulfield. You’re going to be boiling in half an hour,” Rachel laughed trying to figure out how she fell in love with two idiots. 

“Well here’s my thought, it’s seventy degrees out right now, night time and breezy. If we let her have this now then she won’t want to as bad in the middle of the day in a hot park near any water rides,” Max explained, “And Spiderman because why not, go big or go home right?”

“You’re an actual genius babe,” Rachel praised, “Wait...or have you rewound to come back and warn me?”

Max laughed and shook her head, “I haven’t used my powers since the churros I promise,”

True to their word both Max and Chloe became Spiderman, and Jack Sparrow. Rachel, never having been one to chicken out of something, also decided to go with a full-face look and went with Sully from Monsters Inc. The rest of the night was spent laughing and running around just being silly. 

A slightly tipsy Max went out of her way to get Rachel an Alex and Ani bracelet with the cave painting of Simba on it. She also found Chloe a beautiful painting of Peter Pan and the Darlings flying over Big Ben that she could hang in her garage. 

It was quickly getting later and they knew tomorrow would be an early day so around one am they decided to go back to the hotel. Walking through the door and the three of them lost their shit when they looked in the mirror. Their faces were so smudged and colorful, some of Rachel’s blue had rubbed off on the other two where she had been kissing them all night. 

“Oh my fucking god, this is hilarious,” She laughed pulling out her phone to take pictures of all of them for Instagram. 

“Jesus, come here,” Chloe’s voice was more tender than Rachel expected when she turned around and the taller girl took a wet cloth and started to gently clean away the paint. It was intimate and cute and Rachel’s stomach was doing backflips at the hand cupping her cheek. 

Once she was done with Rachel she moved over to Max going the same thing. Neither knew where the sweetness was coming but both basked in the gentle touches. Max and Rachel both grabbed their own towels and sat in front of the punk doing their best to wipe her own paint off. 

The rest of the night was spent showering before getting cozy in bed and watching a movie. It was a perfect date night, Chloe found herself in the middle with Rachel’s head on her chest and Max’s on her shoulder. It was calm and relaxed and everyone felt safe. 

Yeah, maybe Max should be in charge of more dates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so cute to write I hope yall liked it! Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I missed writing so much! Please let me know what you think?


End file.
